1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to musical equipment, and more specifically to processing a signal from an electric guitar.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric guitar requires amplification and effects processing to achieve the desired output sounds. The electric guitar, an amplifier, and processing effects work together as a single instrument. For that reason, many musicians desire a portable battery powered practice guitar amplifier that is light-weight, inexpensive, and may be transported in a clothing pocket or small hand bag. Currently, portable battery powered practice guitar amplifiers typically have low sound quality with limited features. Alternatively, such amplifiers are very expensive due to the computing hardware and advanced battery technology that are required.
Portable handheld computing devices perform numerous entertainment and communication functions using high performance embedded computing hardware. The computing hardware required for these functions is significantly more expensive and more powerful than the hardware used by low cost battery powered practice guitar amplifiers that are currently available.